paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skye and the reaper game
Direct sequel to Chase and the reaper game. Story written by crescenttherangerpup98. Warning: Extremely sad scenes can be seen in this story (specifically in the dream mini-chapters, these are key to understanding a character backstory), if you don't like it, be warned about this fact. Summary After the events in Chase and the reaper game. Skye and marshall decide to betray the reapers and become players in this second week, on an adventure bay covered in mist. Story Day 1: The maze Skye woke up in front of city hall. The events she had to go through once will be revived once more after Marshall’s and her choice. Seven days ahead, only one may return to the real ground. The pain of those who die will be forever forgotten as well as that they cared about the most. Just thinking of that was enough to make her tear up. She looked around to see many players get erased quickly. The noises were on rampage, more aggressive than before but still nothing out of the ordinary. They started swarming towards her. She didn’t have another option but to run. It is funny; it was her turn to run, but, one week before she was making everyone run. The hunter finally became the hunted. She was chased until she bumped on Marshall in front of Mister Porter’s. She shook her head a bit until she finally recognized him. Marshall turned around and got surprised by seeing her. Knowing what happens to those who don’t make a pact he forged one with her. They were synchronized once more, to head on again, on a new reaper game. They were confused, no sign of a mission was shown yet. By this point they would have sent a message to their tags, but only a deep silence could be heard. Could they really have erased all the players so quickly? Or was there something more going on? They just couldn’t tell what was going on. That was until a thick mist covered all of adventure bay from the forest. No one seemed to notice in the real ground. But the Underground had become a maze to all those who were involved in the game. Soon the mission mail arrived. It was kind of scary actually looking at it’s opening phrase, “Hello lucky pair who managed to form a pact before being wiped. You are the only players left and I’ll make sure you get erased quickly”. Skye got wide eyed due to this. No one before has erased the players so quickly before. Even the best game masters take at least three days to eliminate half of the players. Clearly his strategy was to overwhelm the players with many noises. They came in larger groups than they have ever seen. Marshall quickly talked to Skye waking her from the shock. He said they had 60 minutes to get to the lookout, but the question is. How would they find their way through the mist? Despite them knowing the streets it was clearly impossible to see their surroundings, therefore, they could astray from the path anytime. They didn’t have other option than to start walking blindly. They tried to guide themselves with the little they could see of the main road. If only they had a light they could break the fog, but they didn’t. Objects that created light were taken away. Smart move from the game master. But they thought it wasn’t necessary to cover the town. They soon reached the bridge that connected to the lookout. The tower’s silhouette was barely visible from where they were. Maybe if it was turned on it could work as a lighthouse. Sadly it was too risky. The tower was a marked spot so they would become visible causing a lot of panic on the lookout. Thinking of that impossible fantasy they kept on going until they reached the tower. Place where they once lived and now became a place where they went to survive. The countdown disappeared from their paws. They were finally free from one nightmare. But they found out who their new bad dream was. A pup with white fur thick as the mist and heart filled with fog jumped from the top of the building. He had a shiny grin, his red eyes shined in the darkness. -Hello my friends are you enjoying the game?-He asked. Skye and Marshall a bit annoyed by how close he was getting walked a few steps back only for the pup to get even closer than he was before, giving a confused look at the two pups that were getting a bad feeling about him. He laughed, questioning their fear with a creepy, slow breathing voice: -Are you truly scared of me? Or is it the mist playing with your feelings? The pups tried to tell him to go away, but their emotions were getting in the way. The words were in their mouth, but whenever they tried to open it nothing happened. The pup blended with the mist, creating a spooky atmosphere for the pups, they knew that this week they would be watched, but didn’t know from were. DREAM 1: STEAM A white pup opened his orange eyes during a warm summer day. He looked around his room. Boxes were piled up all over the place. His neck was in pain, it was his first night sleeping in a cot, but he didn’t mind. It was better than the nightmare he called life. His siblings treated him as a slave, forcing him to do many jobs they didn’t want to do. His mother never paid attention to him after his father’s dead. His only possessions were his father’s gifts from old birthdays that no longer happen. An unreachable wish for happiness was all he had of any true value, a wish that would never come true. He walked to the kitchen where he grabbed a knife, he aimed at his own belly with the sharp object and prepared to pierce it, but he wasn’t able to. He just dropped it saying in his mind. -Why Steam…Why you can’t finish this…